godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
South Park: The Wrath of Ghidorah
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION South Park: The Wrath of Ghidorah is a fanfiction directed by Taylor J. South. It is a crossover of South Park and Godzilla and is a sequel to Albert Santalo Jr.'s (SP/Goji Fan) fan-film South Park: Godzilla vs. Mecha-Streisand. Director's Backstory Back in May 2014, Taylor (SP/Godzilla Fan) has seen the 2014 reboot of Godzilla and is now addicted to it. In November 2014 - 2015, he started watching a show called South Park ever since he started watching The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Futurama, and Adult Swim shows back in 2013. He also watched Godzilla vs. Koopzilla and wanted to do his fan-film where the MUTOs destroy and wreak havoc of South Park. Godzilla arrives to South Park for the MUTOs to fight them and team up with Stan-Zilla using the growth chip and a V-chip like in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Logo To be added Music Taylor decided to use recycled music from other films and video games. Track Listing: Main Titles: Godzilla: King of the Monsters (Main Title) 4th Grade Field Trip: South Park: The Stick of Truth (The New Kid's House-Home/Night Music Theme 2) King Ghidorah Appears: Godzilla: King of the Monsters (Fog Over Fenway/Rise of Ghidorah) Ghidorah's Origins: Batman: The Killing Joke (How the Story Begins) Rodan Appears: Godzilla: King of the Monsters (Rodan) Godzilla's Arrival: Godzilla: King of the Monsters (Old Rivals) Mothra Appears: Godzilla: King of the Monsters (Queen of the Monsters) King Ghidorah Arrives at South Park: Godzilla: King of the Monsters (A Mass Awakening) Battle of South Park: Godzilla: King of the Monsters (Battle in Boston) Fire Godzilla / The Death of Ghidorah / Ending: Godzilla: King of the Monsters (King of the Monsters) Ending: Godzilla: King of the Monsters (Godzilla - feat. Serj Tankian) Plot The plot is unkown. Trivia *The sequel to Albert's fan fiction South Park: Godzilla vs. Mecha-Streisand. *This film is going to be rated R. *There are some references to Godzilla vs. Koopzilla. *There will be cameos such as many formerly one-off characters in this fan-film: Jesus Christ, The Raisins Girls, Asian Girls, the 6th Grader Leader, Dougie, Bridon Gueermo, Damien Thorn, Kip Drordy, Thad Jarvis, the Vampire Kids, Mike, and Casey Miller. Characters *Stan Marsh *Wendy Testaburger *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Butters Stotch *Mr. Mackey *Mr. Garrison *Dr. Mephesto *Broflovskis (Gerald, Sheila, Ike) *Marshes (Randy, Sharon, Shelly) *McCormicks (Stuart, Mrs. McCormick, Kevin, Karen) *Mayor McDaniels *Principle Victoria *Liane Cartman *Linda Stotch *Stephen Stotch *Craig Tucker *Clyde Donovan *Timmy Burch *Bradley Biggle *Annie Knitts *Red *Lola *Nichole Daniels *David Rodriguez *Jimmy Valmer *Token Black *Meagan Ridley *Heidi Turner *Milly Larsen *Bill & Allen *Kevin Stoley *Esther *Tweek Tweak *Bebe Stevens *DogPoo Petuski *Kelly P. Gardner *David Rodriguez *Nelly *Sally Turner *Jenny Simons *Lannie *Isla *Ashley *Maria Sanchez *Theresa *Beth *Liza *Nate *Peter Mullen *Brimmy *Allie Nelson *Monica Ryland *Jason White (gets eaten alive by Monster Zero) *Tommy Turner *Brown Coat Girl *Douglas *Sophie Gray *Daniel Tanner *Louis *Scott Malkinson *Other 4th Graders *Other adults *American Soldiers *Japanese Soldiers Monsters *Godzilla *Mothra *Rodan *King Ghidorah *Abaddon *Giant Spider *Behemoth *Scylla *Methuselah *Leafwings *Mokele-Mbembe (obscured by fog) *Yamata no Orochi (computer screen) *Leviathan (computer screen) *Baphomet (computer screen) *Tiamat (computer screen) *Typhon (computer screen) *Bunyip (computer screen) *Sekhmet (computer screen) *Quatzalcoatl (computer screen) *Amhuluk (computer screen) *Aqrabuamelu (computer screen) *Kong (computer screen and painting) *MUTO 1 and 2 (footage) *Anguirus (skeletal remains) Category:Kaiju Films Category:YouTube Category:Crossovers